


how to train your cat

by risingUNI



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingUNI/pseuds/risingUNI
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 39





	how to train your cat

这几天著名黑橙配色网站上发生了一个大新闻，倒不是因为它把网站logo暂时换成stayhome，而是因为人气超高的素人演员johnnyjs突然发了一个双人视频。

天哪，他可是仅靠masturbating就冲上首页推荐一炮而红的素人账号，历来发布的视频也只是不同背景、不同角色扮演的asmr和手冲，怎么突然不打飞机改打炮了? 

粉丝们满头问号地点开视频，就被片头的画面辣到失语。

身形明显小了一号的粉发男孩跪坐在深灰色的床上，暗红色细绳在他纤细的身体交错，隐约可见勒出的红痕，和渗出又快速消失在绳结之间的细汗，让人想在他的皮肤上留下更多痕迹。男孩的双眼被天鹅绒布带遮住，头顶的猫耳发饰与发色融为一体，好像他天生就属于这个柔软的物种。

Johnny的声音出现在镜头之外。“kitten，告诉我你为什么跪在这里。”

男孩的呼吸突然开始急促，身体也跟着呼吸频率颤抖，几乎无法说出完整的句子。

“因为...yongie趁daddy不在家的时候...自己用玩具...”

“and？”

“还射到daddy的衬衫上...sorry daddy, i can be a good boy for you.” 被叫做yongie的男孩的声音染上哭腔，身下粉嫩的阴茎也可怜地抖动起来。但是显然，他并没有引起daddy的一丝心软。

“but you were not. how many spanks do you think you deserve then.” Johnny走近泰容身边，well dressed，伸手捏住他的脸颊，强迫他张开嘴后又伸进几根手指，玩弄男孩的舌头。后者只能在重重阻挠下发声，讨价还价一样想减轻自己应受的惩罚。

“i don't think ten is enough. try this and i will give you only fifteen.” 语气里没有透露出一丝可以退让的空间，掏出一个小小的金属环递到男孩手上。

a cock ring

Johnny重新将手抬上泰容的脸颊，指尖慢慢探向泰容已经通红的耳垂，拂过每一个耳洞。“kitten，你知道我不是在和你商量。” 泰容把手伸向自己流着水的阴茎，被剃光耻毛的性器透着可怜的粉色，带着哭腔的喘息声随着cock ring的动作变得更加急促，直到他觉得铁环到了Johnny会满意的位置，才向着声音传来的方向抬头，等待daddy的表扬。 

Johnny只是冷着脸摸摸他的后脑勺表示安慰，随即在床边坐定，将泰容抱到大腿上趴好。这时男孩身后的猫尾才暴露在镜头前。原来这就是让男孩颤抖的罪魁祸首，猫尾的底端的按摩棒埋在他的后穴中，隐约还能听到嗡嗡的震动声。

阴茎因为体位在粗糙的布料上摩擦，却被束缚住，每一次摩擦带来七分快感，随之而来的是十分的折磨。泰容难耐地拱起后背，嘤咛中全是讨好，像一只等待主人安抚的发情母猫。Johnny揉着泰容瘦弱的臀瓣，将猫尾拔出一半又用力插回去，随即便是没有保留的一巴掌。“count for me, baby.” 清脆的抽打声和按摩棒翻搅出来的水声混合在空气中，泰容的呼吸陡然拔高，叫出来的数字几近破音边缘。

“二..额啊！” “三...” “啊！四！呜呜呜...” 视觉被剥夺后，对环境的游离感使他身体敏感度成倍增长，加上Johnny毫不遮掩的力道，很快泰容的泪水就浸湿了眼前的布带。但他不得不承认，he fucking loves it。他热爱被Johnny这样随意的对待，最好哪里都留下他的手掌印，这是作为听话的小猫应该得到的勋章。不只是掌印，他还在幻想被Johnny的精液射满全身，观众一眼就能看出他是daddy专属的婊子。只是想象这样的画面，就足以让泰容完成一场颅内高潮。

承受着身后的抽打，猫耳男孩已经在情欲中迷失，只会摇晃屁股向主人示好，“十二...额，我会乖的..啊，十三，yongie好想要被daddy填满呜呜” 

“fuck，被打屁股也叫得这么骚，自己在家抱着我的衣服用玩具操自己的时候也这么会叫吗？”Johnny低沉的声音透露出危险讯号，一手握住按摩棒加快抽插速度，一手用更大的力气让男孩已经通红的臀瓣变得更鲜艳。

“十四！不够，玩具不够呜呜i wanna taste you, fuck me please daddy” 泰容努力支撑起上身，回头向Johnny哭诉，好像此刻不被鸡巴填满就会死一样。长时间合不上的嘴里汇集过多的唾液，顺着嘴角无意识流下。

施虐的那一方也沉醉于眼前的绝景，“who turned you into such a filthy little slut, kitten?” 最后一巴掌打完，立刻将男孩捞起抱在怀里，温暖的掌心贴在男孩纤细的腰间，拇指忍不住摩擦着他的腰窝，另一只手攀上他早已挺立的乳头玩弄。男孩被身后的温度点燃，不自觉地挺胸磨蹭，充血挺立的乳首被送到更岌岌可危的地带。Johnny的指腹滑过乳尖，下一秒就用力揉捏着转圈，突如其来的惊吓激得男孩双手扶上他的宽肩，试图保持平衡。

Johnny的手离开他的胸口，转而向上掐住泰容的下巴，“answer me, who made my baby a horny bitch?” 温热的气息扑在耳边，泰容感觉到肾上腺素在体内盘旋，脑海里只剩下一个念头。

“daddy, daddy john! ” 话音刚落就被Johnny的手指捏住伸在空气里的舌尖，泰容顺着指尖舔弄，将整根手指卷进嘴中吮吸。

搭在腰间的手沿着脊椎蜿蜒向上，触及之处的细胞都溃不成军，全然沦为欲望的俘虏。最后在因为褪色而干涩的发丝间落定，解开遮盖那对勾人双眸的布料，下达最简短的指示：

“please me.”

泰容从他的腿上滑下，跪坐在紧实的大腿间。习惯了黑暗的眼睛还没有适应卧室内的光线，就急不可耐地眯眼搜寻男人腰上的纽扣，掏出那根肖像已久的性器朝圣。

眼睛直勾勾地盯着Johnny微张的厚唇，感受他露骨地盯着自己的视线，泰容伸出舌尖凑近，沿着青筋舔吻他完全勃起的性器，直到它整个被口水打湿，才张开嘴包裹住前端吮吸。Johnny的手搭在泰容的后脑勺上，感受他的脑袋因为吞吐自己性器的上上下下。泰容努力放松喉咙，不断向深处推送，即使被掠夺呼吸、发出干呕的声音也不会停止。直到吃下整根性器，鼻尖呼出的气息都打在Johnny收紧的下腹。

“look at you, taking my cock so good, you slutty whore.”

太骚了，这张嘴太会吸了。Johnny看着他被缺氧逼出泪花的眼睛，难以自持地喘着粗气。向后扯他的头发去听空虚的小嘴吐出不满的闷哼，命令他到床上保持好跪趴的姿势。泰容哪敢怠慢，跪在那里自己握住按摩棒抽插，做最后的扩张，屁股撅得高高的还在摇晃，邀请Johnny的肉棒插到最深处，to break him up.

Johnny抽出按摩棒，带出一汪黏腻的液体顺着他的腿往下流淌，除了此前的润滑剂，更多的是男孩自己分泌的淫水。后穴突然失去填充，色情地开合着，就等来了更粗更大的入侵。

“so fucking tight, can you feel your hole desperately squeezing my cock?” Johnny直接整根闯进，到达了按摩棒无法触碰的深度，泰容爽到勾起脚趾，柔滑的内壁紧紧包裹着性器。“you want to be used as my sexdoll, don't you?”

泰容感受到身体里的热浪被锁精环拦住了所有去路，在体内泛滥成灾，只能自己向后摇晃腰肢，乖乖表现以祈求男人的垂怜，“yes, yes daddy, please use me for your pleasure.”

已经没有任何克制的理由了，Johnny按住泰容漂亮的蝴蝶骨，开始以难以承受的力度摧毁泰容最后的防线。快感席卷了所有血液，在身体里的每一处流淌。泰容颤抖的双腿难以支撑身后的大力抽插，分得越来越开，就被Johnny一把扣住髋骨，几乎是将他的屁股钉在身前哪也去不了。

胸口被压在床单上，随着动作不停摩擦；后穴被撑到没有多余皱褶，体液被重复的进出打出泡沫，被操进体内又被带出来。灭顶的快感冲蚀了泰容的思考能力，他的视线被泪水模糊，嘴巴只会嘀嘀咕咕一些不成篇章的呻吟，耳朵被肉体的撞击、淫液的糜烂和Johnny性感的低喘充斥。

这一切太超过了，他只能开口求饶。

“daddy插得…好爽啊”

“yongie要坏了呜呜，好想射…daddy求求你”

“啊…射给我吧，想要被daddy灌满”

“slut.” Johnny一边骂一边抽打泰容已经被凌虐的臀肉，用更高的抽插频率去蹂躏他已经被操得烂熟的内壁，在他一声高过一声的呻吟中，把他翻过身来，压上他不住颤栗的身体去舔弄他的乳头，换来更娇媚的哭喊。

从泰容体内抽出射精边缘的性器，抵在他的唇边撸动，泰容迫不及待地包住整个顶端用力吸吮。白浊溅满了他泛着粉红热气的脸，残留在嘴角的部分被尽数卷入吞下。

Johnny大发慈悲取下从一开始就被刻意忽视的cock ring，泰容立刻崩溃着射了出来，甚至还有一股清液。

“你真的，骚透了。”

-


End file.
